Je to svízel
by Amratin
Summary: Na Škole čar a kouzel v Bradavicích dochází k řadě nehodám a různým záhadám, které mimo jiné vyústí ke zvolení nového profesora na Obranu proti černé magii. A tento učitel zboří všechno, na co byli studenti dosud zvyklí.
1. Nehody se stávají

Školní rok už dávno začal a výuka probíhala v plném proudu. Ale i tak se nedaří vždy všechno podle plánů a občas se přihodí i nějaká nehoda. A právě z toho druhého důvodu se musel před studenty postavit Brumbál, ředitel školy, s naléhavou zprávou.

Žáci vyhladovělí a těšící se na bohatou večeři jen stěží skrývali rozčarování. Co teď ředitel potřeboval říct tak důležitého?

„Milí studenti, dnes se stala nemilá nehoda. Profesor Meeks se během krocení sněžného jazyka smekl po ledu. Upadl. Vymkl si kotník. Zvíře upadlo na něho. To si nedokážete představit, jak je takový sněžný jazyk těžký. Profesoru přivodil pár zlomenin, zhmožděnin, škrábanců a omrzlin. Takže zítra ho na hodině nečekejte."

„Jo," radoval se Sirius.

„Jak ti to může přijít veselý?" ptal se Petr.

„Ty bys nechtěl, aby nám jednou v životě něco odpadlo?" Sirius roztáhl ruce v překvapeném gestu.

„Dávej pozor. Kolem tebe sedí lidi," upozornil ho James, který se v poslední chvíli stačil uhnout před Blackovou pravačkou. Remus se díval na své kamarády s lehkým srdcem. Pořád vypadali tak bezstarostně. Pokýval hlavou a obrátil svou pozornost k Brumbálovi.

Ředitel pokynul někomu, kdo se zrovna vynořil ze stínu. „Hele," upozornil Remus ostatní a ukázal k neznámému.

Představuji vám profesora Vyvyana Pendragona, budu vás učit Obranu proti černé magii, dokud bude pan profesor Meeks v neschopnosti."

„Tak to je vážně super," protestoval Sirius.

„Stejně bys nevěděl, co dělat s tím volnem," dobíral si ho Remus, koutek mu utíkal do úsměvu.

„To já bych si věděl rady. Neboj se," mrkl na jedno z nebelvírských děvčat. „Doučoval bych se Bylinkářství."

„Kdy už nám konečně dají večeři? Mám děsný hlad," stěžoval si Petr. I ostatní to cítili stejně.

„Určitě se brzy dočkáš," chlácholil ho James.

„Zajímalo by mě, co je ten supl zač. Vypadá zvláštně," Remus stále nespustil nového učitele z očí.

Muž vypadal na první pohled velmi průměrně. Mohl se nacházet ve středním věku, byl průměrné postavy – ani velký, ani malý, ani tlustý, ani tenký. Oblečení měl také celkem střízlivé. Měl na sobě obyčejný černý oblek, který mu padl jako ulitý. Jeho jednotvárnost však narušoval zvonek luční v knoflíkové dírce. Rema nejvíce zaujal jeho obličej. Divoké lísko-oříškové vlny mu padaly do očí, které si lišácky prohlížely sál plný studentů, až narazily na Removi a vpily se do nich.

„Ten chlap se mi nelíbí," poznamenal potichu. V tom se stoly začaly plnit nejrůznějšími pochoutkami. „Konečně jídlo," zaradovali se kluci a pustili se do večeře s obrovským nasazením.


	2. Pojďme se seznámit

Studenti se jako stádo nahrnuli do třídy a usadili se na svá místa. Za chvíli už jim měla začít hodina.

Sirius se podíval po svých přátelích: „V kolik začínáme?" zeptal se.

„Už máme skoro půl roku za sebou a ty nevíš, jaký máme rozvrh?" divil se Petr.

„To je ta poslední věc, co mě teda ve škole zajímá. Už mě to nebaví, mohli bychom začít," Sirius začal netrpělivě klepat nohou.

„Přestaň, jinak se propadneš do podzemí," snažil se ho James zklidnit.

„Už má pět minut zpoždění," konstatoval Peter, který si zkontroloval čas na hodinkách. Remus tiše vyčkával.

Počkali si ještě dalších pět minut, než se otevřely dveře a v nich muž v obleku v námořnické modré a s kopretinou na klopě. V ruce nesl hrnek s horkým čajem.

Dokud nedošel za katedru, měl naprosto nepřítomný výraz. Najednou vzhlédl k žákům. Rázem nastalo ticho. Muž se pousmál jedním koutkem. Narovnal se a prsty přejel délku učitelského stolu.

„Jak jste nejspíš včera večer zaregistrovali, budu vás učit Obranu proti černé magii, dokud se nevrátí váš profesor. Neví někdo z vás, jak dlouho se léčí zlomeniny a nebo omrzliny třetího stupně?" prohlédl si tváře žáků, jež jakmile uslyšeli otázku, zajeli pod lavici.

„Ty maličká, jak se jmenuješ?" zeptal se dívky v první řadě.

„Alice Bruni," pípla.

„Alice, víš, jak dlouho se léčí zlomeniny?" zeptal se znovu.

„Ne," pravila omluvně.

„Já taky ne," pokrčil rameny a nakrabatil čelo s hravým pohledem v očích. „Jak vám včera řekl B… Brumbál," dal oči v sloup nad svou zapomnětlivostí. „Promiňte, je to můj dlouholetý přítel, ale vždycky jsme mu říkali Čmelák," pohled mu vesele hrál a žáci se bavili.

„Brumbál mě představil jako profesora Vyvyana Pendragona. Zaprvé nejsem profesor. A zadruhé Vyvyan Pendragon je sice jméno, které mi dali rodiče, ale nepřijde mi, že by ke mně sedělo. Stejně tak mě mohli pojmenovat Cyril, Artur nebo třeba Mordred. Protože jméno člověka nedělá, ale může ho změnit, oslovujte mě mou pravou podstatou. Říkejte mi Fluidum." Třídou se rozlehlo zmatené mumlání.

„Než vůbec začneme s výukou, chtěl bych se s vámi blíž seznámit," pobavil se při tom, jak studenti vytřeštili oči při představě, jak se budou muset prezentovat před celou třídou a neznámým učitelem. „Nebojte, nejdřív se představím já. A vy se mě budete moci zeptat, na co budete chtít."

Učitel se napil, promnul si ruce, odkašlal si a začal: „Jako dítě jsem vyrůstal v Godrigově údolí. Chodil jsem tam do školy a hrál jsem si s kamarády. Tolik vám asi můžu říct o své dětství. V jedenácti jsme se s celou rodinou přestěhovali do Prasinek, tam to určitě všichni znáte. A tady jsem se také poznal s Čmelákem, teda Brumbálem," děti vyprskly smíchy.

„Do jaké koleje jste chodil?" osmělil se Sirius.

„Do Nebelvíru?" nadhodil James. Učitel zakroutil hlavou.

„Do Havraspáru?" prohlásila Ema Goodingová. Dostalo se jí stejné odpovědi.

„Mrzimor?" zeptala se již celá třída. Stejná reakce.

Nastalo ticho. „Zmijozel?" ozvalo se téměř neslyšně.

„Ani ten. Nestudoval jsem v Bradavicích." Žákům se ulevilo. „Proto mi nejsou ani jasné některé vaše zásady a určité body školního řádu. Takže mi občas budete muset prominout. Naštěstí se spolu dlouho trápit nebudeme."

„Kde jste teda studoval?" zeptalo se jedno z dětí. Učitel dlouze přemýšlel. Přes obličej se mu přehnalo zaváhání. „Rodiče mě učili doma. Oba byli velmi nadaní," znovu se zamyslel. Pak se opět rozzářil: „Ale myslím, že vás by spíš zajímalo, jaký je váš ředitel mimo škole, ne? A určitě znáte ještě jednoho mého velmi dobrého přítele, Mloka Scamandra," a dal se do vyprávění zážitků se svými známými. Náhle zazvonilo. „A příště si ty učebnice brát nemusíte," zavolal za nimi.


	3. Vynález drobné zkázy

Na další hodině si počínal ještě zvláštněji. Učitel v rychlosti pouhým rozpažením rukou odklidil lavice z cesty a studenti se postavili kolem něho do kruhu.

„Všimli jste si, co jsem právě udělal, že ano," žáci přikyvovali. Remus si ho skeptiky prohlížel.

„Dovednost je opravdu skvělá věc. Náš předmět se jmenuje Obrana proti černé magii. Myslíte si, že je černá magie silnější než ta naše bílá?"

Pár mladých opět přikývlo. „Omyl. Ale pochopitelný, položil jsem sugestivní otázku. Magie je tak silná, jak je silný její nositel. A aby se čaroděj stal silným, potřebuje znát své vlastní nitro a jít do své samotné podstaty. Pak budete silnější než vaše tělo, silnější než slova a můžete je dokonce ovládnout. Proto se snažte poznat sami sebe," sepnul ruce a na chvíli se odmlčel.

„A teď se naučíme, jak se dá využít jakékoli kouzlo k vlastní obraně. Jen musíte mít představivost. Začneme třeba s kouzlem Lumos…"

Na konci hodiny se čtyři kamarádi shlukli a vydali se vstříc dalšímu předmětu.

Remus se ještě pořád mračil. James do něho okamžitě strčil, když si uvědomil, že se kamarád vůbec nebaví. „Co ti je, Reme?"

„Ten učitel se mi vůbec nelíbí."

„A co tě na něm žere? Náhodou je super. Z ničeho nás nezkouší, nic po nás nechce. Takoví, kdyby byli všichni," přál si Sirius.

„A nepřijde ti to divné?" změřil si ho Remus. James se nad tím zamyslel.

„To je náš Remík, pořád by se jen šrotil," neodpustil si Petr. Remus ho přátelsky přetáhl učebnicí a rázem se změnila atmosféra, která mezi nimi vládla.

„Měl bys častěji vyrazit na čerstvý vzduch, abys nebyl tak bledý," přisadil si Sirius.

„Jasně," prohodil Remus sarkasticky.

Sirius na to chtěl něco ihned odpovědět, ale jeho pozornost zaujal jeden ze studentů Zmijozelu. „Jé, hele, Nosál," vyrazil okamžitě ze Severem Snapem a zbytek tlupy měl v patách. Remus se opět začal mračit a tentokrát o to usilovněji, ale nebyl z těch, co trhají partu.

„Proč ho vlastně sledujeme?" nedalo Removi, když se schovali v bezpečné vzdálenosti za roh budovy.

„Chci vyzkoušet nový vynález a Nosál je perfektní na testování," prozradil James. Asi si to už se Siriem předtím naplánovali.

„Teď se jen musíme dostat před něj. Hodit tuhle věc na zem a donutit ho, aby si na ni stoupl," vysvětlil Sirius situaci. James se Siriem se bez varování vyhrnuli ze stínu a ze všech sil vyrazili dopředu vstříc svému cíly. Petr s Remem je bezhlavě následovali. Letěli, jak velká voda. Strkali se a volali na sebe a na ostatní. Studenti se jim radši klidili z cesty. Pobertové se skryli za další roh.

Na podlaze ležela malá hrouda mdlé barvy. „Až k té věci dojde, tak ji zapálíme. A pak se ukáže," řekl Sirius a díval se upřeně na Rema.

Ten se mračil: „Co je?"

„Nedělej se. Všichni víme, že jsi z nás nejlepší v Kouzelných formulích. Nechtěj, abych tě prosil." Remus se na něho vážně podíval. Nedělal nic.

„No tak, vždyť už se blíží," přidal se James.

„Začni prosit, Sirie," strčil do něho Petr. Remus si jen hlasitě povzdechl a vytáhl hůlku.

Krok před Severem vzplanul na zemi malý ohýnek. Severus, hoch činu, se ze všech sil snažil plamínek zadupat. Jakmile oheň zmizel, student byl nadobro přilepený k místu, na němž stál. Ať se snažil sebevíc, nemohl se odlepit.

„Pánové, představuji vám gumolep. Náš nejnovější vynález. Jakmile se na jeho povrch dostane cokoli gumového, okamžitě se to přilepí a nepustí," spustil James.

„Takže tím chceš říct, že to funguje jen na boty a rukavice?" ptal se Remus nevzrušeně.

„Viděl jsi někoho chodit naboso?" Sirius hájil vynález.

„Ne," potvrdil Remus.

„Ale já jo," přiznal Petr. Remus se na něho usmál.

„No, ale takových lidí je prostě strašně málo," uzavřel James.

Mezitím už za jejich obětí došla profesorka McGonagallová a pomáhala nebožákovi z maléru, do kterého se dostal. Chlapci se nemohli udržet smíchy. Učitelka vzhlédla. „Pane Pottere, pane Blacku," zavolala na ně. Solidárně vyšla celá skupinka. „Po vyučování si ke mně přijďte pro trest. Všichni čtyři."


	4. Trest nikoho nemine

Pobertové seděli spořádaně na židlích v kabinetu profesorky McGonagallové. Přísně si je měřila a neměla v úmyslu s tím přestat. „Všichni jste velmi bystří žáci. Tak nechápu, jak vás jen mohlo napadnout si tropit žerty z jiného studenta? Nepřijde vám to dětinské?"

Kluci sklonili hlavy. Vypadali, že je to opravdu mrzí. I když některé z nich spíš mrzelo to, že se nechali nachytat.

Prohlédla si je pozorně a vybrala si nezbedu, na něhož bude její řeč nejlépe působit. „Uvědomte si, pane Lupine, co vám na vaše chování řekne váš otec." Remus jen pokýval hlavou.

„A pane Pettigrewe, vy byste se měl raději učit Přeměňování, pokud chcete mít pěkné Vánoce. A o vás, pane Blacku, ani nemluvím."

Sirius využil příležitosti, že uslyšel své jméno. Zvedl hlavu. Podíval se Petrovi na hodinky a přihlásil se jako při vyučování.

„Co máte na srdci, pane Blacku?"

„Paní profesorko, mohla byste nám říct, co nám dáte za trest? Rádi bychom, tady s Jamesem, chtěli ještě stihnout famfrpálový trénink."

Učitelka se na něho nevěřícně podívala. „Tak s tréninkem jistě nepočítejte."

Chtěla pokračovat dál v kázání o morálce, ale do kabinetu vtrhl profesor Brumbál. „Nejdu pozdě? Dozvěděl jsem se, že jsi mě sháněla," vypravil ze sebe. Podíval se na chlapce za stolem. „Tak co jste provedli tentokrát, mládeži?" otázal se, jako by o nic nešlo.

„Přilepili jednoho spolužáka k podlaze pomocí tohoto," ukázala na stůl.

„Hm, zajímavé. Tak mi přijde, Minervo, že ti chlapci nás za chvíli budou moci nahradit. Podobnou věc jsem vymyslel až v šestnácti. Ale ohrožovat ostatní studenty byste neměli. Co kdyby si ten chudák něco udělal. To bych vás pak musel vyloučit a to bych nechtěl. Jednak by to byla škoda a jednak je s tím strašného papírování," mrkl na ně. „Takhle to akorát bude stát vaší kolej nějaké body. Profesorko McGonagallová," vybídl ji.

„Takže za každého…"

Dovnitř vtrhl správce Filch. „Konečně jsem vás našel," obrátil se honem na ředitele školy.

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se automaticky.

„Někdo proměnil Paní Norrisovou v kus kamene," rozhlídl se po místnosti a zahlédl hochy. „Vsadím se, že to byli tihle výrostci," pohrozil jim. „A taky se profesorce Pažitové ztrácí nějaká kytka, svízel přítula. Zrovna si mi stěžovala," dokončil výpověď.

„Můžu vás ujistit, že tihle hoši Paní Norrisovou nezačarovali. Už tu spolu nějaký čas trávíme," ujistil ho Brumbál. „A kde jste ji našel?" vyptával se dál.

„Před ošetřovnou," prohlásil Filch.

„A tam jste se setkal se slečnou profesorkou Pažitovou."

„No ano," tvářil se trochu zmateně.

Profesorka McGonagallová se podívala na ohromené studenty a pravila k nim: „Za každého z vás strhnu Nebelvíru pět bodů a teď jděte."

Kluci okamžitě vstali a vyrazili ven na chodbu. „Slyšeli jste? Někdo začaroval tu protivnou kočku. Škoda, že jsme to nebyli my," stěžoval si Sirius.

„Ta by si to zasloužila," přizvukoval Petr.

„Mě by spíš zajímalo, proč se ztrácí ten svízel. Ta záhada by se měla prošetřit," poznamenal James.

„Snad. Ale jindy," zarazil ho Sirius ránou do paže. „Jestli si pospíšíme, stihneme ještě ten trénink. Utíkej." Sportovci okamžitě zdrhli.

„K čemu je vlastně ten svízel? Já jsem myslel, že to je obyčejný plevel," téměř se Petr omlouval.

„To vůbec netuším," přiznal Remus.


	5. Kouzlo zaprášených regálů

Remus s Petrem vstoupili do školní knihovny. Petr se držel Removi v patách, díval se mu přes rameno. Remus to přijal celkem s klidem na to, že nikdy předtím nebyl zvyklý na tak blízký kontakt. Naštěstí se už naučil neuskakovat před svými kamarády. Ohlédl se na Petra. „Co je, Petře?"

„Nic. Jen knihovna je tak děsivé místo. Tolik temných zákoutí a takové strašně vysoké regály plné knih. Jeden by se bál, že to na něho všechno spadne. A toho prachu. A můžeš tady potkat samé divné lidi," Petr se ostražitě rozhlížel.

Remus se na něho pobaveně usmál.

„Teda, až na tebe. Ty jsi normální," uvedl Petr svůj výrok na pravou míru.

„Tak to ti děkuju," Remus se bavil. „Nikdy jsem netušil, že jsem až tak statečný, že sem chodím."

Zrovna je míjela jedna brýlatá dívka s dlouhými blonďatými vlasy neposedně se vlnícími a padajícími až půl zad. „Ahoj," pozdravila Rema.

„Ahoj," oplatil ji a oba šli dál svou cestou.

Petr na to nevěřícně hleděl. „Ty ji znáš?"

„Margaret, docela často se tady pereme o knížky. Někdy se spolu chodíme učit."

„A jak to, že o tom nic nevíme? To si říkáš kamarád?" obořil se na něho Petr.

„Je to důležité?" zeptal se Remus. Bavil se tím, jak Petra okamžitě zbavil přehnané opatrnosti z knihovny.

„No řekl bych, že docela jo."

„Hlavně, že ty si nic nenecháváš pro sebe," pravil Remus ironicky. Petr se zahleděl na své boty. Byl tak snadno zranitelný.

„Už jsme tady," vyrušil ho Remus z myšlenek.

„A která z těch knih by to tak asi mohla být?" Petr se rozhlížel na všechny strany, kam až sahaly knihy o rostlinách.

„Vypadá to jako jeden z úkolů pro Herkula," mrkl na Petra a hledal jednu určitou knihu.

„Nedělej chytrýho," Petr se opřel zády o regál a vyčkával, než se Remus rozhodne pro jeden určitý výtisk. Knihomol stále projížděl jednotlivé hřbety a do některých nahlédl a prolistoval se obsahem. Petra opět přemohl strach z pavučin a temných tichých koutů. „Zavírají se někdy knihovny? Nerad bych tu zůstal zavřený," staral se o své bezpečí.

„Baf."

Petr nadskočil a na místě zkameněl. Removi vypadla kniha z ruky. Letěla vzduchem. Praštila do protilehlé police. Zvedla se vlna prachu. Pak už kniha i prach těžce dopadly na zem.

„Snad jsem vás moc nepolekal," usmíval se na ně rozverně nový profesor.

Remus se ostražitě ohnul a pomalu sebral svazek ze země. Pořád nespouštěl muže z očí.

„Snad jsem vás nevyrušil z něčeho tajného. To bych nerad. Teda pokud byste mě také nechtěli zapojit," pohnul vyzývavě obočím a široce se usmál.

„Chtěli jsme si zopakovat něco z Bylinkářství," prohlásil Remus a knihu tiskl k sobě, co nejvíc to šlo.

„Chápu," mrkl na ně.

„A co tu děláte vy?" pokračoval Remus. Učitel na něho hleděl s výrazem – řekni mé jméno. Nehodlal do té doby odpovědět. Remus stiskl pevně obě čelisti. Autority se musí poslouchat. Nadechl se a řekl: „Fluidum."

„Hledal jsem knihu mého přítele, Fantastická zvířata a kde je najít a asi jsem se mezi těmi uličkami ztratil," rozhlédl se kolem sebe. „A pak jsem uviděl své studenty a najednou jsem nebyl tak ztracený. Co se teď učíte v Bylinkářství?" chtěl pokračovat rozhovoru.

„Jste naprosto ztracený. Oddělení Péče o kouzelné tvory je tamtím směrem," ukázal Remus.

„Hm, děkuji. Určitě se ti za to jednou odměním," odhalil svůj dokonalý chrup a zmizel mezi regály. Chlapci si oddechli. Přesunuli se k volnému stolu, usadili se a začali listovat.

„Už to mám. Svízel přítula, latinsky Galium sarine, je rostlina z čeledi mořenovitých… Tohle vědět nemusíme," konstatoval Remus a sjel článek pohledem. „Tady," najednou řekl vítězoslavně.

„Konečně jsem vás našel," připojil se k nim Fluidum. „Když jste dva s jednou učebnicí, tak se určitě budete učit nahlas a já se dokážu lépe soustředit, když se kolem něco děje." Remus nasadil vražedný pohled, ale neměl odvahu se s ním profesorovi pochlubit. Díval se proto na Petra.

„Co hledáte, Fluide?" zeptal se nevině Petr.

„Hledám zmínku o vlkodlacích," odpověděl a přitom probíral stránky s přimhouřenýma očima. „Přišlo mi to jako dobrý nápad. Teď před úplňkem," učitel se zatvářil tajemně a přitom hravě.

„O vlkodlacích se více dozvíte v jiných knihách," řekl Remus spíš sám pro sebe a prohlížel si zažloutlé listy roztřesenými prsty.

„Mně stačí jen pár zběžných informací. Stejně bych si toho víc nezapamatoval," zasmál se sám sobě. Pak se podíval po pohoršených pohledech ostatních studentů a gestem ruky se všem omluvil. „A teď už mě nechte číst, abych se tedy něco dozvěděl," mrkl na ně.

Remus se ohlédl na Petra a začal polohlasem číst první stať, kterou uviděl. „Takže, oměj šalamounek, Aconitum plicatum…"


	6. Na křídlech fantasie

Fluidum se podíval po třídě. Urovnal si své hnědé kostkované sako ozdobené sněženkou a začal hodinu. „Začneme jako pokaždé. Pohodlně se usaďte. Zavřete oči a uvolněte se. Nic vás teď netíží. Zkouška z Přeměňování není skutečná. Jste tu v naprostém bezpečí," znepokojil studenty přítomností, ale hned je začal znovu uklidňovat.

„Máte konečně čas se věnovat sami sobě. A to jste celou dobu chtěli. Nahlížíte do své úplně první vzpomínky. Může být jakákoli. Prohlížíte si své dětství. Mohlo být plné světla a dětských her. Necháváte na sebe působit vše, co se vám kdy přihodilo. Podrobně se vším probíráte, dokud nenaleznete opravdu silný moment, který vás zformoval do dnešní podoby," na chvíli se utišil. A neslyšně se napil horkého čaje.

Přešel opět mezi žáky a znovu se ozval jeho vlídný hlas: „Pomalu se vracíte do současnosti. Do dnešního slunečného dne. Do osvětlené třídy. Pomalu rozhýbejte jednotlivé klouby prstů. Párkrát sevřete ruce v pěst a zase povolte. Třením dlaní vytvořte příjemné teplo a přiložte si dlaně na oči. Pod rukama pomalu otevřete oči," počkal na první odvážlivce a rozverně se na ně usmál.

„Konečně i poslední opozdilci jsou vzhůru. Tak rychle, vztyk a začneme pracovat," tleskl a studenti se dali do pohybu. Děti se uhly do kouta a učitel jednoduchým gestem nechal odsunout lavice. Postavil se do vytvořeného prostoru a žáci k němu přistoupili.

„Jak se jmenuje kouzlo, díky kterému se dostávají předměty do vzduchu?" vyzýval studenty k aktivitě. „Vím, že je to naprosto primitivní otázka, ale pojďte. Řekněte mi to."

„Wingadium leviosa," ozvalo se blízko něho.

„Je to děsně dlouhá formule, co?"

Ozvalo se souhlasné zamručení.

„A kolik se kolem toho nadělá humbuku," stočil teatrálně oči v sloup. „A dokázali byste si představit, že se tímto kouzlem budete někomu bránit?" Sál se rozesmál.

„Ale vážně. Vzpomeňte si na začátek naší hodiny. Hlouběji jste do sebe nahlédli. Až se budete znát ještě lépe, budete moci udělat následující kouzlo bez jediného slova. To by byl teprve moment překvapení. Uvědomte si, jak nic netušící útočník najednou ztratí pevnou půdu pod nohama. To nezní zas tak špatně, viďte," profesor všechno dokázal upřesnit svými pohyby. Studenti se dobře bavili.

„Skvěle. Tak utvořte dvojice a opatrně zkoušejte kouzlo. Budu mezi vámi procházet. Ztište hlas. Kdo si bude hodně troufat, může zkusit mlčet."

Pobertové se uskupili do trochu rozvláčnější dvojice. Různě si prohazovali parťáky a snažili se opravdu ze všech sil. I když jejich snažení se občas obrátilo v křik a učitel je občas musel upozornit, aby se uklidnili.

„Tohle je k ničemu," prohlásil Remus skepticky. Jednak probírají kouzla z prvního ročníku, a v tom už dávno nejsou, jednak chce po nich, aby mentálně zkoumali sami sebe, a na to jsou zase příliš mladí.

„Alespoň to zkuste, příteli," učitel měl uši všude.

„Podívej se, jak to dělá mistr," prohlásil Sirius. Hůlkou ukázal k Removu kotníku a vyslovil formuli. Bota a s ní i celá noha se vznesla do vzduchu a Remus upadl bez varování na zem. Ozvala se rána, kterou ještě zvýraznila kamenná ozvěna.

Fluidum k nim okamžitě přiskočil. „Kluku, jsi v pořádku? Co se stalo?" podíval se na hlouček kolem něho.

Petr prohlásil: „Dělali jsme jen to, co jste nám řekl."

„Vlastně jsem Removi podrazil nohu," přiznal se Sirius se skloněnou hlavou.

„Skvělá práce. Je vidět, že používáš fantasii. Připomeň mi, jak se jmenuješ," požádal ho Fluidum.

„Sirius Black."

„Ale příště varuj svého kamaráda předem. A mě možná taky," pousmál se dospělý. Pak se znovu věnoval žákovi, který se velice pomalu sbíral ze země. „Kolik prstů vidíš?"

„Cože?" Remus se chytl za hlavu.

„Jsi strašně bledý. Odvedu tě na ošetřovnu," oznámil učitel.

„My ho tam vezmeme," vyhrkl James, který chtěl využít příležitosti a vypařit se nepozorovaně z hodiny.

„Ne, chlapci, nemůžu dovolit, aby se někomu z vás ještě něco stalo. Zůstanete tady a já půjdu." Remus na ně prosebně hleděl.

„A kdo bude vést hodinu?" ozval se znovu James.

„Myslím, že všichni oceníte trochu volna před testem z Přeměňování," připomněl jim vyučující nadcházející teror. Všechny zamrazilo. Nikdo se mu už nesnažil odporovat. Vzal chlapce za ruku a postavil ho na nohy. Pomalu vyšli k ošetřovně.

Remus přerušil mlčení: „Nemusíte se mnou jít. Už je mi dobře a trefím sám."

„V tomhle stavu tě nenechám nikam jít. Podívej se na sebe," pronesl muž zvláštním způsobem.

„Bohužel, tady není zrcadlo," Remus se osmělil. Ten čaroděj se mu ani trochu nelíbil. Nechtěl jít s ním o samotě nikam.

„Dobrá trefa," poznamenal. „Možná bych byl ale radši, kdyby tady byla spíše zrcadla než tyhle obrazy," dodal a nevraživě každý jednotlivě prohlížel. „Jednoho akorát sledují na každém kroku. Je to skličující. Tobě to tak nepřijde?" obrátil se na Rema.

„Máte černé svědomí?" nadhodil Remus jinou otázku.

„Co myslíš? Opravdu to chceš vědět?" tajemně se na něho usmál. Hoch zavrtěl hlavou. Ať jeho učitel skrýval cokoli, radši to nechtěl vědět s jistotou. Akorát by ho to znervózňovalo.

„Ale vypadáš jako ten, kdo umí udržet tajemství," naoko se zamyslel.

„Nechte si to pro sebe. Já nic vědět nechci," nedal se kluk.

„Tak jsme tady," konstatoval dospělý. „Dobrý den, madam Pomfreyová. Vedu vám tady jednoho maroda," spustil Fluidum jen, co vešli dovnitř. Jakmile ošetřovatelka uviděla Rema, okamžitě se jí změnil výraz v obličeji. Na chvíli ztuhla a pak věnovala tázavý pohled učiteli. Ten nijak nereagoval. Podívala se do kalendáře. Posléze se vrhla k dítěti a klekla si, aby byla v úrovni očí. „Vzal sis dneska léky?"

Remus se podíval směrem, kde stál učitel. Snažil se zjistit, jestli je poslouchá. Ten se zrovna zajímal o nějaké lahvičky v lékárničce a snažil se možná až příliš, aby vypadal, že se něčím zaměstnává. „Ano," zašeptal.

„To je dobře. Co se vlastně stalo?" zeptala se ho.

„Školní úraz. Obávám se, že mě to bude stát hodiny vysvětlování v ředitelně a další hodiny nad vyplňováním všech papírů," zavolal učitel ze svého stanoviště. Pomalu se k nim blížil: „Jaké léky, že si bereš? Doufám, že to není nic vážného." Díval se upřeně na Rema.

„Léky proti bolesti," odpověděla sestřička a ochranářsky si stoupla před kluka.

„Proto je tak bledý a nedůtklivý," uvažoval muž. „Co tě bolí, hochu?"

„Trpí na migrény," odpověděla madam Pomfreyová.

„Pravda. Citlivé lidi bolí při úplňku hlava," přitakal. Chlapec se ženou si oddechli. „Bude pro něho nejlepší, když tu zůstane. V klidu a tichu," dodala sestra a odvedla Rema pryč. Fluidum osaměl.


	7. Zimní putování

Přišel mráz a napadl sníh. Za okny poletovaly vločky a všichni se snažili co nejefektivněji zahřát. Bohužel ani stará kamenná budova jim neposkytovala mnoho možností, jak neprochladnout. Studenti se nedokázali soustředit na látku a učitelé značně pociťovali únavu. A tak nastal nejvyšší čas na výlet do Prasinek.

Rozverná čtveřice se vydala urychleně na cestu. Šli tak rychle, jak jim to čerstvá vrstva sněhu dovolovala.

„Co podniknem?" obrátil se Petr dychtivě na zbytek skupiny.

„Já mám jasno. Medový ráj," prohlásil Remus ihned.

„No jo, závislák. Už mu dochází zásoby, tak musí honem rychle do prvního obchodu se sladkostmi," rýpl si James.

„Co takhle se podívat po domě, kde bydlel náš nový učitel?" nadhodil Sirius.

Remus se na místě zastavil: „Tam nejdu." Zbytek se za ním překvapeně otočil. „Je strašně zvláštní. Bohatě mi stačí se s ním vidět na hodinách. Nechci, aby nás přistihl, jak šmírujeme kolem jeho baráku."

„Ale no tak. Děláš, jako by si na tebe zasedl," pokáral ho James.

„A ne snad?" ozval se pobouřeně.

„Věnuje ti možná trochu víc pozornosti," přitakal Petr.

„Takže. Kdo chce, půjde prozkoumat Prasinky a najít dům Fluida?" nechal hlasovat Sirius. James se Siriem zvedli ruku. Petr si tázavě prohlížel Rema, ten se jen mračil a ani se nepohnul. „Běž s ním," pošeptal Petrovi James. Chlapci se rozdělili.

Když se James se Siriem dostali z doslechu, Sirius spustil: „Jsem rád, že s námi Remus nešel. Akorát by nás zdržoval. S tím jeho zkameněním na místě. Určitě by nám to cestou provedl ještě víckrát."

„Má k tomu svoje důvody," bránil ho James.

„Ale trochu nepochopitelné. Náhodou Fluidum je super. Je to ten nejlepší učitel, jakého jsem kdy poznal," informoval Sirius.

„Je bezva. Třeba to s tím Brumbálem," kluci se při vzpomínce zasmáli. „Ale něco se mi na něm nelíbí," poznamenal James.

„Ty už s tím taky začínáš?"

„Jen říkám, co cítím."

Vesnice se už před nimi rozkládala a najednou se James otočil na svého kamaráda: „Jak vlastně chceš najít jeho dům?" Došlo mu, že to možná nebyl úplně nejlepší nápad v mrazivém počasí.

„Nevím," přiznal chlapec. „Asi tak, že někoho zastavíme a zeptáme se, kde tady bydlí F… Jak se vlastně jmenuje doopravdy?" zamyslel se. Mezi tím již minuly pár domů a vydali se, kam je jen napadlo. Začalo trochu pofukovat a kolem dokola nezahlédli jediného člověka.

„Bezva," poznamenal Sirius.

„Co je?"

„Promokly mi boty," Sirius vypadal naprosto znechuceně. „To bude náročná výprava."

„Nesýčkuj," napomenul ho James. „Jsi chlap. Něco vydržíš."

„Vždyť jo. Jen jsem něco poznamenal." Kopl do závěje, která se vytvořila na kraji chodníku.

„Kam jste se vydali?" ozval se hlas. Mladíci se za ním otočili a uviděli, jak z jednoho domu právě vyšel muž v kabátu ze silné látky a s bílým šálem kolem krku. Během okamžiku překonal délku své zahrady a už stál u branky sám učitel Fluidum. Hřejivě se na ně usmíval.

„Vlastně jsme hledali vás, pane Fluide," přiznal Sirius.

„Prosím, žádný pan. Pouze Fluidum," upozornil dospělý. „Sirius, že ano," poukázal na mluvčího. Dostalo se mu souhlasné odpovědi. „Teda, to jsem ani sám nečekal, že se trefím," užasl nad sebou. „Vy jste jistě kamarádi toho chlapce, jak jsem ho vedl přednedávnem na ošetřovnu," snažil se je více zařadit. Kluci přikývli.

„Zrovna jsem skončil s odklízením sněhu," z kabátu si smetl neviditelnou vločku. „Co byste ode mě potřebovali?" podíval se na ně tázavě.

Než stačili odpovědět, učitel opět pokračoval: „Ale co jsem to za hostitele. Pojďte dál. Ať se na chvíli schováte před tou vlezlou zimou," otevřel branku a přímo je nutil, aby vstoupili.


	8. Hřejivé shledání

Chlad prolézal sebemenšími škvírami v dřevěných rámech oken. Společné prostory nebelvírské koleje naštěstí zahříval mohutný oheň. Kdo ví, jak se teď měli havraspárští ve svých vzdušných místnostech.

Remus s Petrem netrpělivě očekávali příchod svých dvou společníků. Remus se snažil číst jednu ze svých vlastních knih a Petr si prohlížel komiks, který si koupil v obchodě v Prasinkách.

„Kdy myslíš, že se vrátí?" zajímalo Petra. Sešit už měl dávno prolistovaný a neměl, co dělat.

„Nevím, doufám, že ještě dnes. Jaký byl komiks?" Remus se přemístil na gauč za kamarádem.

„Super. Už se nemůžu dočkat na další pokračování. Chceš si ho prohlídnout?"

„Že váháš," usmál se na něho Remus.

„Podívej a tady se zrovna Spider-man dozvěděl, kdo je vlastně Green Goblin. Není to skvělý!" Petr se opravdu nadchl.

„Co je skvělý?" ozval se hlas z chodby. Za chvíli se před nimi objevili dva promrzlí pobertové. „Venku je taková příšerná zima, že by člověk nevěřil, že by mohla být někdy ještě větší. Jak je teď asi na Severním pólu?" James se okamžitě vrhl ke krbu.

„Zatím co jste vy dva mrzli kdovíkde, já s Péťou jsme si užívali klidný den. A abyste neřekli, že jsem hamoun, tady jsem vám něco přinesl," ukázal na sáček na stole.

„To si o tobě nikdo nemyslí," Sirius přiskočil k dárku. Remus ho zadržel: „Ruce pryč. Petr má právo si vybrat jako první," podal mu sáček.

Petr sáhl opatrně dovnitř a vytáhl čokoládovou žabku. Pak teprve Remus položil sáček opět na stůl a James se Siriem se po něm vrhli. Remus si vzal jako poslední. Všichni zároveň otevřeli krabičku. Snědli čokoládu a prohlíželi si kartičky.

„Teda, já mám Godrica Nebelvíra," užasl Petr.

„Hm, Merlin. Nechceš ho vyměnit?" požádal Sirius. „Ani za nic," Petr si okamžitě přitiskl kartičku k tělu.

„Abellard Hammerstick," ukázal James.

„Felicita Příznivá," uzavřel Remus.

„Ukaž," James se s nadšením přiblížil.

„Na, klidně si ji vezmi. Už ji mám třikrát," prohlásil držitel kartičky.

„Co udělala?" otáčel James lístek v ruce. Četl nahlas: „Vědkyně. Jejím největším úspěchem je její teorie Všepomíjivého žbluňku." Všichni ztichli a zamysleli se nad tím, o co by mohlo jít. „Hm," zhodnotili uznale.

„Jaký byl váš den?" optal se Remus Jamese.

„Potkali jsme Fluida a ten nás pozval domů na čaj," začal příběh, který rychle převzal Sirius.

„Je to dům skoro na začátku Prasinek. Má starou rozvrzanou branku a kamenitou cestičku. Když jsme přišli, zrovna odklízel sníh. Pozval nás dál. Má tam spoustu věcí. Samé kabáty, boty a klobouky. Deštníky a vycházkové hole."

„Prostě spoustu oblečení," chtěl James zkrátit výklad.

„Taky tam má pár zrcadel. Zavedl nás do obývacího pokoje, kde proti krbu má obrovskou pohodlnou sedačku. Málem v ní James usnul."

„To není pravda," ohradil se James.

„No ale, mohl by tam mít trochu větší pořádek. Když jsem šel chodbou, zamotal jsem se do nějakých chytlavých kytek. Kdo by tušil, že mu budou kytky viset ze stropu," podíval se s řečnickou otázkou po svých posluchačích.

„O čem jste mluvili?" zeptal se Remus.

„O tobě ne," dloubl si Sirius. „Mluvili jsme o svých rodinách a o tom, co bychom chtěli dělat a kam se chystáme na prázdniny. Samé obyčejné věci."

„Taky chtěl slyšet o nás čtyřech. Jak jsme se poznali a tak. Líbí se mu, že tak držíme pohromadě," přidal James.

„A on o sobě něco řekl?" chtěl vědět Remus.

„Řekl nám, že po smrti svých rodičů se znovu přistěhoval do toho domu v Prasinkách a tam si ho také našel Brumbál. Předtím hodně cestoval. Prý je tohle jeho opravdová práce po mnoha letech," zopakoval James, co se dnes dozvěděli.

„Dobrodruh," pochvaloval si Sirius.


	9. Co přináší sníh

Dva týmy stály proti sobě. Vyměňovaly si pohledy plné odhodlání a bojovné zarputilosti. Kolem nich bylo jen pusto, prázdno a bílé závěje, pokud se nepočítal vzdálený skleník.

Tři.

Dva.

Jedna.

Teď.

Soupeři se rozprchli do prostoru. Každý si okamžitě nabral hrsti sněhu. Během vteřiny měli v rukou sněhové koule. Bitva mohla začít.

„Nemáte proti nám žádnou šanci," volal Sirius.

„To se ještě uvidí," Petr hodil po vyzyvateli kouli, ale ta sotva dopadla dva metry od Petra a ještě pochybným směrem.

„Tohle mě mělo polekat? Házíš jako holka," smál se Sirius.

„Hej," ozvala se Alice a její palba zasáhla Rema do krku, protože Sirius se na poslední chvíli uhnul.

„Pěkná rána," pochválil ji Frank Longbottom.

„Hele, seš s nimi nebo s námi?" podráždil se Remus, který se snažil dostat všechen sníh zpod límce.

„S váma přece," utvrdil je Frank.

„Tak nemluv a střílej," zavelel Sirius, jenž se nacházel pod těžkou palbou.

Remus se už zase napřímil a rozhlédl se po bojišti. Díval se na všechny strany. „Kde je James?" zeptal se spoluhráčů.

„Co mi je potom," zareagoval Sirius, dosud odrážel Alici a jednu z deseti Petrových ran.

Remus se znovu rozhlédl. Nikde ho neviděl. Najednou útočník vyskočil zpoza závěje a vrhl se vší silou na Rema. Držel ho připevněného k zemi a neměl v úmyslu ho pustit. Sníh mu strkal za límec, pod kabát, do rukávů. Byl nezadržitelný.

Náhodou se Removi podařilo uvolnit jednu ruku. Nabral nepozorovaně sníh a připlácl ho Jamesi na obličej.

„Co blbneš?!" zlobil se oslepený chlapec.

„Já, co blbnu?" divil se Remus, teď už stojící se založenýma rukama. Jakmile se James sebral ze země, Remus po něm nemilosrdně hodil kouli z bezprostřední blízkosti. „Teď blbnu." A všechno začalo nanovo.

„Já, že házím jako holka?! To odvoláš," Petr mířil na Siria, ale rána dostala úplně jiný směr.

„Jéé," ozvalo se.

„Trefil Pažitku," řekla vážně Alice. Hra skončila. Mezi žáky přišla zabílená učitelka. Vzhledem mohla klidně ještě zapadnout mezi studenty vyšších ročníků a ke všem se chovala velmi vlídně, za což se dost vyjímala v učitelském sboru. Nikdo z žáků jí nepřál nic špatného.

„My jsme nechtěli, slečno profesorko," ozval se Petr.

Frank ukázal zpátky na Petra: „To on za to může," distancoval se od něho.

„Ale já jsem mířil na Siria," obhajoval se.

„Nemůžu za to, že Péťa neumí házet," pokrčil Sirius rameny. „Nevím, kdo vybral tohle místo," dodal.

„No já jsem nepřišel s nápadem, že si dáme koulovačku," otočil se Remus na posledního z Pobertů.

„No tak fajn, jsme v tom všichni společně," uzavřel James.

„Nestalo se vám nic?" zeptal se Petr profesorky.

„Ne, chlapci. Nic mi není. Běžte si zas hrát," vydala se ustaraně ke skleníkům.

„A nechtěla byste pomoct?" vtíral se Remus celý promočený.

„Tak dobře. To víte, nemám na starosti jen byliny potřebné pro výklad, ale pěstuji i zeleninu do naší kuchyně a vezměte si, kolik je tady studentů. Pomoc bych určitě uvítala," usmála se.

Čtveřice se sebrala a vyrazila za učitelkou. Vedla je do prosklené budovy. Uvnitř bylo příjemné teplo. Všude mohli cítit vůni hlíny a bylinek. Procházeli hlouběji, až se dostali k nekonečně dlouhým lánům ředkviček, kedluben, řep a tuřínů.

„Vítejte na plantáži," ukázala jim své království. „Teď, kdybyste byli tak hodní, a každý si vzal konvičku s vodou a zalili každou rostlinku. Stačí trochu," podívala se na ně: „A tady si můžete nechat kabáty." Ukázala na výjimečně prázdný stolek.

Najednou si všimla třesoucího se promočeného Rema. „Jak se ti, prosím tě, mohlo něco takového povést?" Remus si změřil Jamese pohledem.

„Okamžitě to sundej, ať nenastydneš. Naštěstí tu mám nějaké náhradní oblečení, co tu občas studenti po práci na pozemcích zapomenou. Pojď se mnou."

Vedla ho do zapadlého kumbálu. Rozsvítila mu uvnitř a otevřela skříně plné oblečení. „Počkám za dveřmi. Až budeš hotový, dáš mi to mokré prádlo a já ho půjdu okamžitě usušit."

Remus ji po chvíli škvírou ve dveřích podal své věci.

„Udělám ti čaj, aby ti bylo hned tepleji," zavolala, když přebírala kusy oděvu.

„Děkuji," odpověděl Remus. Náhle ho něco napadlo. „Třeba čaj ze svízele?"

Učitelka se zasmála: „Ten bych ti nedoporučovala. Není moc dobrý a má močopudné účinky. Spíš se používá na obklady nebo do koupelí."

„A na co je dobrý? Já jsem myslel, že je k ničemu."

„Nic, co je na zemi, není k ničemu. Jen nám občas nedochází pravý význam. Svízel je dobrý na hojení vyrážek a popálenin."

„Mohl by pomoct panu profesoru Meeksovi?" pokračoval Remus v rozhovoru.

„Snad ano, ale nejsem zdravotník. Jen vím, že svízel je jedinečný v tom, že dokáže svázat věci, které by nikdy nedržely pohromadě a to se týká hlavně tkání těl organismů. Za určitých podmínek je perfektní ke stabilizaci lektvarů."

„Teda, to je víc, než bych kdy od plevele čekal," žasl Remus. Vyšel z kabinky v kalhotách s krátkými nohavicemi a ve svetru, u kterého si pro změnu musel ohrnout rukávy.

„Lepší než nic," okomentovala Pažitová a vydala se chystat čaj.

Remus se vrátil za svými přáteli. Vyprskli smíchy hned, jak uviděli svého kamaráda. Když se James uklidnil, optal se: „Tak co ses dozvěděl?"

„Spoustu zajímavých informací," přiznal Remus a všechno jim převyprávěl.


	10. Nesourodá dvojka

Studenti měli ten den už po škole, ale chodby se ještě hemžily mládeží. Všude vládla veselá nálada a nic neohrožovalo poklidnou mysl dětí víc, než nadcházející Vánoce.

James se otočil k Siriovi, oba se zrovna vraceli z famfrpálové porady. „Musím si vyzvednout poštu. Pojď se mnou," prosil ho.

„Proč ti ji sova nezanese rovnou na pokoj?" ptal se.

„Můj otec nevěří sovám při posílání balíků. Bude to asi něco speciálního, taťka mi nechtěl říct, co to je," zvýšil Siriovu pozornost.

„Kam pro to teda máme zajít?"

„K Hagridovi," přiznal James.

„Takovou dálku? A v takové zimě?" položil řečnické otázky.

„Určitě to bude stát za to. To ti slibuju."

Sirius už nijak nevzdoroval a vydali se za Hagridem. James zaklepal na dveře a chlapci po chvíli uslyšeli ohromný dupot.

„Já počkám venku," prohlásil Sirius.

„Jak chceš," James neprotestoval a vešel dovnitř sám. „Nazdar, Hagride," zvolal a obr už ho měl ve své moci.

Sirius jen tak chvíli postával, než ho začala trápit zima a než se začal nudit.

Šel vyšlapanou cestou zpátky ke škole. Chtěl se dostat zase mezi lidi. Nemusel ale čekat dlouho. Po pěšině si to vykračovala nesourodá dvojice. On jako stín, ona jako slunce. On snadno přehlédnutelný, ona nejkrásnější děvče na škole. On ze Zmijozelu, ona z Nebelvíru. Mluvil tiše, takže ho nemohl Sirius slyšet na rozdíl od té dívky.

„To nemyslíš vážně?!" zvolala. On jen pokýval hlavou.

„Fakt? Ne. Děláš si legraci." Hoch se na ni vážně podíval. Že by byl někdy schopen žertovat?

„A proč jsi to vlastně udělal?" zastavila se a prohlédla si chlapce pozorně. Už se k Siriovi dostali tak blízko, že uslyšel i dívčího společníka. „Protože byla oprsklá," a dokonce poznal, kdo to byl – Severus Snape.

„Jsi zlý," odpověděla mu.

Severovi ztvrdl obličej: „To bych netvrdil. Vždyť to byla jen kočka." Dívka se na něho usmála, ale to už Sirius neviděl. Vrhl se na Severa a praštil do něho tak, že spadl po zádech do sněhu.

„Hrabe ti? Vždyť ti nic neudělal," Lily se pustila do stojícího individua.

„Ale tobě ano. Byl na tebe zlý. Sama jsi to před chvílí řekla. A mou povinností je, tě ochránit," kopl do Severovy boty.

„Ty jsi takový…" Severus hledal ideální výraz. Se sprostými slovy, nebo vlastně se slovy vůbec, dost šetřil. „Kretén."

„Co to má jako znamenat?" zeptal se čistokrevný kouzelník.

Nesourodá dvojice si vyměnila pobavený pohled. To Siria rozlítilo. „Nikdo mi nebude nadávat," vrhl se na zmijozelského studenta.

„Okamžitě ho pust," zvolala dívka a bušila do Siria ze všech sil.

Její křik naštěstí uslyšel školník a vyrazil i s Paní Norrisovou za výtržníky. Jakmile ty dva výrostky kočka uviděla, začala prskat. Skočila na ně. Škrábala a kousala, jako by i ona měla důvod se s nimi dostat do křížku.

„Tak už dost," ozval se autoritářský hlas a všichni ztuhli. Každému přeběhl mráz po zádech. „Co se to tu děje zrovna, když mám dozor?" promluvil teď už klidně Fluidum a tázavě si každého prohlédl.

První promluvil správce Filch: „Uslyšel jsem křik. Tak jsem vyrazil za ním. Hned jsem věděl, že v tom bude mít prsty tenhle výrostek," ukázal na Siria.

„On se na Severa bezdůvodně vrhl a nebyl k zastavení," přidala Lily.

„On mě urazil," hájil se Sirius.

Severus mlčel. Kabát měl pokrytý sněhem, vlasy rozcuchané, rozbitý nos a poškrábané ruce, ale neřekl ani slovo. Stál tam jako hrdý mučedník. Fluidum si ho se zájmem prohlédl. Pak se vrátil k Siriovi: „Tvoje chování nebylo správné."

„Ale…"

„Žádné ale," umlčel ho učitel.

„Přesně tak. Zaslouží si zavyučenou," přitakal Filch.

„Pojď do mé kanceláře. Nebo kabinetu nebo jak tomu tady říkáte," dodal rozmrzele Fluidum a vzal viníka za rameno. I přes oblečení cítil jeho mrazivý dotek. Filch je bedlivě sledoval.

Najednou přiběhl James s balíkem. Viděl jen, jak Siria odvádí. Zastavil proto nejbližší osobu, co šla kolem: „Co se stalo?"

„Nic neříkej," ozval se její společník. James k němu vzhlédl a už mu bylo všechno jasné.


	11. Promluva do duše

„Posaď se," vyzval Siria učitel.

„Neměl mi nadávat. A určitě je to on, kdo krade tu kytku a chce z ní udělat lektvar, aby se nám pomstil a pak zničil celou školu," vyhrkl obžalobu na zmijozelského žáka.

„A proč by to dělal?" zeptal se se zájmem dospělý.

„Protože je zlý," okomentoval své tvrzení.

Fluidum se jen pousmál. Konvice zapískala a rázem se dva šálky naplnily vodou. „Napij se čaje," vybídl ho.

„Co to je?"

„To jsou bylinky," prohlásil učitel. "Jak víš, Filch čeká za dveřmi a bude tam, dokud nevyjdeš. Musím si proto s tebou promluvit způsobem, který se ti líbit nebude."

„Jsem připraven," řekl Sirius s úsměvem.

„Ten úsměv ti rychle zmizí z tváře," varoval Fluidum.

„Chápu," chlapec mrkl.

„Ani mrkání ti to neulehčí," řekl rezolutně. Na okamžik zavřel oči. Nasadil mírně povýšený výraz. Rázem vypadal o něco vyšší než předtím. Siriovi ten výjev přivodil jisté obavy. Fluidum ho sledoval s prazvláštním úsměvem.

„Siriusi Blacku, tvoje příjmení je tu velmi časté, jak jsem si stačil povšimnout za tu chvíli, co tu působím. Ale všichni ostatní tvoji příbuzní jsou ve Zmijozelu, jestli se nemýlím. Zajímalo by mě, jestli jsi rád, že jsi v Nebelvíru."

„Samozřejmě," vyhrkl bez přemýšlení.

„Je to z toho důvodu, že se potřebuješ odlišit od ostatních, když máš tak velkou rodinu. Že nejsi jen další z rodiny Blacků, ale že jsi Sirius Black. Nebo své příbuzné z celého srdce nenávidíš a nechceš mít s nimi vůbec nic společného. A proto útočíš na studenty Zmijozelu. Tolik se bojíš, že by tě mohli spojovat s tou kolejí. Jakoby jediná zmínka o Zmijozelu z tebe dělala zlého člověka. A dělá z tebe Nebelvír něco lepšího? Můžeš si doopravdy říct, že jsi lepší než oni? Že tě přítomnost v téhle koleji chrání před tebou samým a před tvými geny? Uvědom si, jak se chováš. Pere se snad hodné dítě? Možná pro ochranu někoho dalšího, ale ta dívka nepotřebovala zachránit. Jenom jsi ze sebe udělal hlupáka. Napij se a dej si sušenku," přerušil výklad a podal hochu tác se sušenkami. Sirius si jednu vzal již předtím a nebyla dobrá. Proto teď váhal, ale nakonec se přemohl. Suché kousky mu rostly v puse a dráždily ho v krku. Okamžitě to musel zapít. Fluidum počkal, až odloží šálek. Přešel za záda sedícího mladíka a přikrčil se.

„Když tak striktně rozlišuješ mezi dobrem a zlem. Co bys dělal, kdyby ses dozvěděl, že jeden z tvých přátel je něčím, co celá dnešní společnost odsuzuje. Co když si o něm ostatní budou myslet, že je zločinec a vrah? Co si o něm budeš myslet ty? A co když se to bude týkat tebe? Myslíš, že ti tvoji přátelé budou stát pořád po boku? Nebo tě nechají napospas? Samotného? Mohli by se tě zříct kvůli jednomu činu? Popřemýšlej o tom," ukončil učitel rozhovor. Vstal, počkal, až Sirius dopije a dojí sušenku a vyprovodil ho ven, kde ještě čekal Filch. Ten se na znepokojeného chlapce škodolibě usmál svými zkaženými zuby. Teď už Sirius věděl, proč se Removi suplent vůbec nezamlouval.


	12. Překvapení všeho druhu

„A3."

„Voda. D5."

„Voda. A4."

„Zásah."

„A5."

„Voda. G2."

„Voda. B4."

„Voda," prohlásil James.

„Jak to?" rozlítil se Petr.

„No, byla to ta loď na jedno políčko," vysvětlil James.

„Tak máš říct, Zásah – potopená."

„A jo," došlo Jamesovi.

„Někdy si říkám, jestli to neděláš naschvál."

„Ty vaše mudlovské hry mají složitá pravidla," nedal se James.

„Jen si nevymýšlej."

Dosud si Remus v klidu četl. Nevěnoval jim nijak přehnanou pozornost, dokud se nezačali osočovat. Vzhlédl. „Přestaňte se hádat. Jinak vám ty papíry seberu," prohlásil jako rozzlobený učitel.

Kluky jeho řeč nejdříve zarazila, ale pak se dali do vytrvalého smíchu. To bylo jistě lepší, než poslouchat jejich rozepře. Remus se dal zase do čtení.

Sirius značně podrážděný vstoupil do společenské místnosti. „Co se ti stalo?" zvolal Petr, když uviděl kamaráda bílého jako stěnu.

„Měl jsem velmi dlouhý rozhovor s Fluidem."

„Ale to přece nemohlo být tak hrozné, ne?" ptal se James.

Remus konečně zvedl oči od knížky a pečlivě si Siria prohlédl.

„Nechci o tom mluvit," řekl Sirius a odešel k sobě. Všichni tři vyrazili za ním. James se ujal slova. Chtěl svého kamaráda přivést na úplně jiné myšlenky. „Víš, jak jsme šli spolu pro ten dárek. Je od našich. Chtěli mi ho dát ještě před Vánoci, protože pak by prý se mnou nebylo k vydržení. Rozbalíme ho společně," sáhl pod postel a vytáhl zabalený dárek.

Všichni se sesedli kolem něho. S nadšením trhali balicí papír. „Páni," zvolal Sirius a zazářily mu oči. James se vzručeně postavil. „No to snad ne. To ne. To není pravda. Mám ty nejlepší rodiče na světě," jásal.

Na podlaze mezi nimi ležel nejnovější model Nimbu. Roztřesenýma rukama vzal koště a utíkal s ním ven. „Okamžitě ho musíme vyzkoušet," volal a ostatní vyběhli za ním.

Ještě na chodbě nasedl a prohnal se na koštěti otevřeným ambitem jako uragán. Rázem byl venku. Kamarádi sotva popadali dech.

Létal dokola sem a tam. Obkroužil celou školu. Zkoušel nejrůznější kličky a manévry. Když se dost vydováděl, shlédl dolů a vzpomněl si na Siriův netečný příchod. Vrátil se na zem. „Je vážně super. Nejradši bych z něho už neslezl."

Sirius mu vytrhl koště: „Teď já," a už byl ve vzduchu.

„Kdybych letěl takhle vysoko, tak se mi udělá špatně," Remus se díval na Siria hrajícího si na Ikara.

„Taťka mi napsal, že se máš postarat, abych dárek nechal tady. Asi se naši báli, že by mě pak celé svátky neviděli," promluvil k Removi. „A to měli pravdu," zazubil se.

„A že mi tvoji rodiče tak věří."

"Jsi přece z nás ten nejspolehlivější a nejdospělejší a zapomínáš na to, že tě už naši párkrát viděli. Vědí, jaký jsi."

„Jo. Jsem ten, co schovává druhým košťata," řekl sarkasticky. James ho dloubl do žeber. Zahleděli se k obloze. Sirius už byl konečně zase ve svém živlu.

„Už se začíná smrákat," poznamenal Remus.

„Teď jsem na řadě já. Slyšíš mě?" volal Petr k Siriovi. Chlapec na koštěti proletěl celé famfrpálové hřiště. Vyzkoušel průnik každou brankou a snesl se ladně k zemi. Seskočil jako primabalerína a předal Petrovi násadu. „Hlavně si neubliž," prohlásil trochu jízlivě.

Petr opatrně nasedl. Ostatní ho obstoupili a dávali pozor, aby nespadl. Věděli moc dobře, že Petr nemá na létání přinejlepším vlohy. Proto jeho projížďka vypadala trhaně, mírně chaoticky a držela se při zemi.

Náhle je vyrušilo odbíjení hodin. Petr se svalil do trávy a James chytil své drahocenné koště ještě ze vzduchu.

„Přistávání ti ještě moc nejde," podotkl Sirius. „Ale to se poddá," dodal a pomohl Petrovi vstát. Chlapci se rychle sebrali, aby stihli večerku.

Petr usnul, jakmile si lehl do postele. Jízda mu sebrala spoustu energie. James tiše vylezl nad spáče a také během chvíle nevěděl o světě. Sirius se na protější dvoupatrové posteli pořád hlasitě převaloval. Remus pod ním od chvíle, kdy přes sebe přehodil přikrývku, klidně ležel a díval se z okna na mizící měsíc. Málokdy se mu podařilo ihned usnout. To záviděl svým přátelům. I když se cítil unavený, jakmile zalehl, oči se mu rozšířily a prostě nemohl zabrat. Takže měl spoustu času na uspořádání vlastních myšlenek a pozorování noční oblohy. Měsíc ho fascinoval. Jeho posedlost i prokletí. Vydržel by se na něho dívat hodiny. Naštěstí ani on nedokázal probdít celou noc, a tak se mu konečně začaly klížit oči.

Najednou se s ním zatřásla postel. Jeho spolubydlící scházel dolů. Remus se podrážděně otočil na druhý bok. Za chvíli šplhal opět nahoru. Nastalo noční ticho. Ale Removi nebylo dopřáno, aby usnul. Sirius znovu slézal. Při jeho zpáteční cestě se Remus demonstrativně posadil na posteli. „To máš z toho, že na noc piješ," šeptal výhružně.

„Já na noc nepiju."

„To říkáš vždycky."

Za okamžik se jejich rituál opakoval. „Tak si aspoň navlíkni ponožky," radil nevrle Remus. Není nic horšího, než vymrzlé nohy.

Remus už ani nezavíral oči a čekal, kdy jeho buditel znovu vstane. Sirius opustil místnost. „Tak už toho mám dost," sykl Remus. Urychleně vylezl na horní patro. Shodil kamarádovu deku a polštář nahradil je svými. Uvelebil se pod vyhřátou pokrývku a pozoroval, co se bude dít.

„Dneska spíš dole," oznámil Siriovi, který už sahal po šprusli.

„Dík," podotkl nevrle Sirius, když sbíral lůžkoviny ze země.

„Nemáš zač."


	13. Následky nespavosti

Ráno vypadal Remus naprosto zbědovaně. Černé kruhy pod očima mu takřka svítily v porovnání s jeho bledou pletí. Působil dojmem, že by nedokázal stát ani minutu. Sirius vypadal o trochu lépe, jedna probdělá noc ho zas tak nevysílila.

„Co jste to včera nacvičovali?" zeptal se jich James trochu posměšně.

„Sirius nedokázal vydržet v posteli. Celou noc jsem kvůli němu nespal," Remus neměl dobrou náladu. „Dnešní den bude na zabití. Vzbuďte mě, až skončí hodina," položil si ruce na desku stolu a na ně složil hlavu.

„No, mě spíš vzbudila ta strašná rána uprostřed noci," prohlásil Petr.

„Za to může Remus," distancoval se Sirius.

Remus okamžitě vztyčil hlavu. „To jenom kvůli tomu, že někdo musel celou noc chodit na záchod a já jsem kvůli tomu nemohl spát. Nemůžeš alespoň jednou nepít na noc?"

„Zas tak často to není," bránil se Sirius.

„Viděl jsem nedávno jeden dokument o choleře. V minulosti to byla naprosto děsivá nemoc. Člověk zvrací a močí, dokud neumře na dehydrataci," spustil Petr nadšený, že se může se svými kamarády podělit o nějakou znalost. Ostatní ho hned umlčeli.

„Po tomhle jsem rád, že jsem moc nesnídal," usoudil Remus.

„V kolik nám začíná hodina?" zeptal se Sirius. Spolužáci se na něho pobaveně podívali. Remus si ho přeměřil pohledem. „Už jsme měli začít," odpověděl Petr.

Jako na povel se otevřely dveře a v nich se objevil Fluidum v bílém obleku s karmínově červeným hvozdíkem v klopě. Paží si k tělu tiskl knihu a v rukou svíral hrnek s kouřícím čajem. Usmíval se na celou třídu. Vstoupil do místnosti a silou vůle zavřel dveře. Studenti ztichli. Muž došel ke svému místu a na učitelský stůl položil horký nápoj.

Podíval se po žácích posmutnělým úsměvem. „Přiblížily se Vánoce. Takže dnes máme spolu poslední hodinu." Mládež si zklamaně povzdechla.

„Vy se snad netěšíte na Vánoce? Nebo na prázdniny?" nechápavě kroutil hlavou a přitom se smál. Pak se uklidnil. „Protože máme spolu poslední hodinu, rozhodně se nebudeme učit. Budeme dělat něco zajímavějšího." Vzal knihu a ukázal ji studentům: „Tohle je moje nejoblíbenější četba. Temné historky Olivera Tardyho. Znáte ho?"

Nikdo nic.

„To je škoda. Je opravdu skvělý a tenhle výtisk má ještě moc pěknou ilustraci," pochvaloval si výběr. Otevřel spis a nalistoval si požadovanou stránku. „Pohodlně se usaďte, přečtu vám jeden příběh."

Napil se čaje, odkašlal si a spustil: „Byl listopad a na krajinu padla noc. Nastala taková tma a takové ticho, že i noc se uložila k spánku. A noc spala tvrdě. Nemohla si proto nevšimnout, jak jeden malý útlý chlapec otevřel jedno oko. Když zjistil, že se nikdo nedívá, otevřel i druhé oko. Vstal z postele. V pyžamu a s bosýma nohama vyšel ven…" vypravěč vzhlédl a jeho pohled zachytil Removu spící postavu. Nastalé ticho ho okamžitě probudilo.

Fluidum k němu rychle přiskočil. „Je ti dobře, hochu? Jsi celý bledý. Podívej se na mě. Nevypadáš vůbec dobře. Ještě abys tady upadl do šoku. Odvedu tě na ošetřovnu," rozhodl učitel. Remus neměl ani potuchy, co se kolem něho děje. Jeho reflexy otupila ospalost.

Fluidum nejbližšímu žákovi vrazil knížku. Ukázal mu na řádek, kde skončil. Popadl Rema a vyrazili za madam Pomfreyovou.

„Včera jste byl na Siria tvrdý," vyčetl mu Remus, když osaměli.

„Říkal něco?"

„Nemusel."

Učitel se nevraživě podíval na obrazy, které míjeli. „Tvůj kamarád udělal včera špatnou věc. Věděl, že za to bude potrestán. Varoval jsem ho. Věř mi, že jsem z toho neměl kdovíjakou radost."

„Jste zvláštní," zašeptal Remus.

„Nápodobně," usmál se na něho Fluidum. „Jak se těšíš na Vánoce?" navázal v rozhovoru dospělý.

„Hm," podal Remus neuspokojivou odpověď. Muž se na něho snad trochu znepokojeně podíval. „To nezní nijak vesele," okomentoval.

„Už jsme tady," přerušil ho Remus a střelhbitě vrazil dovnitř.

„Přeji hezké ráno, madam Pomfreyová. Tady vám vedu Rema," oznámil profesor.

Ošetřovatelka se zamračila. Podívala se na chlapce. Ohlédla se na kalendář. Prohlédla si učitele. „Co se stalo?"

„Jen se na něho podívejte. Je celý bledý, mátožný a sotva se drží na nohou. Každou chvíli by mohl upadnout do šoku. To si nemůžu vzít na svědomí," prohlásil.

Madam Pomfreyová se k mladíkovi sehnula a pozorněji ho vyšetřila. „Myslím, že je jen unavený. Nic vážného to není. Nemusíte si o něho dělat starosti."

Fluidum vypadal stále znepokojeně. „Nechcete mu alespoň změřit tlak, ať mám klidnější svědomí? Být učitelem je strašně zodpovědná práce."

„Tonometr mám vedle," ukázala daný směr.

„Já počkám tady," ujasnil učitel. „Vůbec nikam se nehnu," mrkl na odcházejícího Rema. Chlapce nadobro zmátl.


	14. Vánoce jsou tady

„No tak, vstávat a balit," zvolal James vesele. Z trojice spáčů strhl deky. Petr se Siriem se tedy rozhodli vylézt z postele a automaticky se připravovali na nový den. Remus sebral svoji přikrývku ze země, zachumlal se do ní a ještě nějaký čas odpočíval. Potřeboval dohnat deficit z předcházející noci.

James byl už dávno probuzený, stihl se i obléknout, učesat a vyčistit zuby. Teď začal rachotit šuplíky a házet oblečení do kufru. Remus ho jedním okem pozoroval, ale rozhodně neměl ještě v plánu vstát. Ostatní se upravovali v koupelně.

James uložil do kufru jednu hubenou učebnici, ale stejně se za celé svátky do ní nepodívá. Měla mu spíš navodit lepší pocit, že něco dělá. Když si myslel, že se nikdo nedívá, přešel potichu ke své posteli a šátral pod ní, dokud nenahmatal dřevěnou násadu.

„Okamžitě to vrať tam, kam to patří," ozval se příkře spáč. James se polekal.

„Jak to, že nespíš?"

„Protože jsi mě probudil. Vrať to koště pod postel."

„Tohle není žádné koště. To je Nimbus," opravil ho James.

„Dobrá, Nimbus. Ale přesto zůstane tady," Remus se posadil a založil si ruce.

„A co s ním tady budeš dělat? Akorát se na něho bude prášit," protestoval zkroušený majitel.

„Co s ním budu dělat? Samým užíváním ho zamažu, poškrábu a rozlámu."

„Tak to doufám, že neuděláš. Jinak už přestaneme být kamarády," upozornil Rema James a uložil Nimbus pod postel.

„A co ty proč se nechystáš?" otočil se na Rema Petr, jakmile se vrátil do ložnice.

Remus pokrčil odevzdaně rameny. „Mamka má angínu a nechce, abych to od ní chytil."

„No jo, u vás máte všichni zdraví naprd," potvrdil Sirius.

„Možná budu moct přijet koncem prázdnin. Uvidí se až, jak dopadne na kontrole. Zatím, abych se nenudil, mi taťka poslal na opravu článek, který chce uveřejnit v novinách. Už mi ho sova doručila."

„Proč jsi nám to neřekl?" zeptal se James.

„Co by se na tom změnilo. Stejně bych tu zůstal a opravoval otci gramatiku."

„Tak v tom případě můžeš Nimbus trošku poškrábat. Ale ne moc," upozornil Rema.

„Takovou poctu si snad ani nezasloužím," řekl Remus s úsměvem. „Tak honem, ať stihnete vlak," vyháněl je z pokoje. Sám na sebe rychle hodil oblečení a vyrazil za nimi, aby se s nimi rozloučil.

„Za chvíli budeme zase zpátky. Moc tu bez nás nezlob," James objal Rema.

„Určitě ocení, že bude mít konečně klid na čtení. Viď, knihomole. Měj se," šťouchl do něho Sirius.

„Pěkné Vánoce, Reme," Petr trochu nervózně přešlapoval.

„Pojď sem," Remus ho opatrně objal. Nebyl v tom nijak dobrý, ale nějak mu to v tenhle okamžik přišlo namístě. „Hezké Vánoce."

Objetí skončilo a Petr se rozběhl za kamarády. Hodili kufry do vlaku. Naskočili a zabrali první volné kupé. Ještě naposledy Removi zamávali a odjeli domů. Remus se díval do dálky, dokud mohl ještě vidět kouř lokomotivy. Osaměl. Pomalu se odhodlal vydat se zpátky do školy.

Otočil se. A leknutím se mu na chvíli zastavilo srdce. Vykulil oči a snažil se to rozdýchat. Před ním stál zastupující profesor Fluidum v dlouhém kostkovaném kabátě a bílou šálou, jakou nosili první letci.

„Tak to vypadá, že se ještě chvíli budeme setkávat," usmál se na Rema bezchybným chrupem.

Remus nic neodpověděl. Obrátil se od něho a vrátil se ke svému nynějšímu úkolu – dostat se bezpečně do školy.

Učitel vyrazil za ním. „Snad jsem tě moc nepolekal. To bych vážně nechtěl," mrkl na něho. Remus se stále snažil si ho vůbec nevšímat.

„Rozhodl jsem se, že tu zůstanu jako dozor přes Vánoce. Nemám rodinu. Pro mě to není žádná oběť oproti někomu, na koho doma čeká žena a děti," snad zněl trochu smutně, ale Remus to nechtěl řešit.

„Ještě jsi na mě pořád naštvaný za to, co jsem udělal Siriovi?" zeptal se Fluidum.

Na otázku musel nějak zareagovat. „Ne."

„Tak co se děje? Jsem tvůj učitel, mě to můžeš říct," rozzářil se jako sluníčko. „Je to snad kvůli tomu, že jsi tu přes Vánoce?"

Remus se zastavil, otevřel těžce ústa a věnoval profesorovi vražedný pohled. Mohlo by mu dojít, že s ním prostě nechce mluvit.

„Tím, že o tom nebudeš mluvit, se trápení nezbavíš," podotkl muž.

„Ne?"

„Většinou ne."

„Jak si můžete být vždycky tak jistý?" otázka vůbec nezněla jako otázka.

„Protože už po zemi nějaký ten pátek chodím, znám sebe a znám i svět. Ten sice ne tak dobře, ale máloco mě překvapí," spiklenecky se na chlapce podíval. „Až si budeš chtít popovídat, přijď za mnou do kabinetu."

Remus by se mu radši vyhnul velkým obloukem, ale tušil, že to nebude tak jednoduché.


	15. Nezvyklá oslava tradičního svátku

Remus seděl za stolem v jídelně. V sále se stěží mohlo pohybovat víc jak tucet studentů. Chlapec pomalu snídal a přitom si zevrubně procházel otcův článek. Na jednu stranu byl rád, že tátovi záleží na názoru svého syna, ale představoval si lepší věci, kterým by se mohl zrovna věnovat.

„Při jídle se nečte," vyrušil ho hlas za jeho zády. Remus se nechtěl otočit. Věděl s naprostou jistotou, kdo za ním stál.

„Při jídle se nemluví," opravil ho Remus.

Muž si přisedl a svůj hrnek s čajem postavil na stůl. „Co čteš?" zeptal se Rema.

Remus si prohlédl osobu v zeleném obleku s menším květem vánoční hvězdy v klopě. Alespoň, že neměl červený rolák. Remus si začal přát, aby měl už Vánoce za sebou. „Článek," odpověděl prostě a podal ho učiteli.

„Hm. O bubácích. Tvůj otec je vlastně vyhlášený specialista na bubáky, nemýlím-li se," Fluidum lehce usrkl svůj čaj.

„Nemýlíte se."

Učitel se na něho vyzývavě podíval. Chtěl po něm, aby ho jmenoval. Remus si radši nacpal ústa největším kusem toustu, který dokázal pojmout. Muž se na něho usmál. Očividně se mu líbilo chlapcovo vzdorovité chování ještě víc, než kdyby se mu podřizoval.

„Mohl bych si to přečíst?" pohrával si dospělý s plátkem papíru.

„Už se stalo," poukázal Remus na fakt, že Fluidum už článek držel v rukou.

„Na tebe si jen tak někdo nepřijde," poznamenal a napil se ze svého hrnku. Poté si prohlédl studentův prázdný talíř. „Jsi už po snídani?"

„Ano."

„Výborně. S něčím mi pomůžeš," vstal zároveň s hochem, který se těšil, že bude mít konečně klid. Učitel mu vrátil rukopis a mladík si ho složil do čtverečku a schoval do kapsy. „Pojď se mnou do kabinetu." Remus usoudil, že nemá na výběr.

Před dvojicí se dveře otevřely jako na povel, jež však nikdo nevydal. Rema nejdříve omráčila květinová vůně. Její původci se nacházeli na malém stolku, umístěny v malých dózičkách. Rostlinky vypadaly svěže a zdravě. To byl důvod, proč měl Fluidum klopu stále plnou.

Remus se rozhlížel dál. V pozadí stála otevřená skříň plná různobarevných obleků, pár kabátů vyselo na boku. Povšiml si i pozoruhodné sbírky šál a vycházkových holí. Na pracovním stole leželo pár knih, mezi nimi i Fantastická zvířata a kde je najít od Mloka Scamandra. Na stěně visel osamocený obraz. Remus si ho se zájmem prohlížel.

„To je nějaký příbuzný?" zeptal se z ničeho nic.

Profesor zbystřil. Dosud prohledával šuplíky stolu. Vyloženě nemohl něco najít. Fluidum se na chlapce zkoumavě podíval. Pak neutrálně prohlásil: „Ano. Příbuzný." Pokračoval v hledání.

„Sláva," zvolal po čase, co se zdál jako věčnost. „Na," podal hochovi tác plný perníčků. „Napadlo mě, když jsme tady společně zavření, že bychom si také mohli udělat menší oslavu. Zaneseme to dolů do jídelny," sám si vzal podnos a na něj položil jednu ze dvou konvic, které se v místnosti nacházeli. „Dole ho přihřeju," řekl si pro sebe. Ještě zkontroloval obsah svých kapes a vyšli ven.

„Proč jste neřekl domácím skřítkům, aby to všechno udělali?" nechápal Remus jejich výpravu.

„Takhle je to mnohem zábavnější," mrkl na něho.

„A taky nelogické," podotkl Remus. Když si uvědomil, jak mistrně dokázal učitel na hodinách čarovat a přitom většinu domácích činností si dělal sám, jakoby žil mezi mudly.

„Tak se víc naběhám. Trocha pohybu ještě nikdy nikomu neuškodila," usmál se mistr chaosu.

Na jednom ze stolů stále stál učitelův hrnek. Podnosy položili v jeho blízkosti. Učitel se rozhlédl po sále. Nasadil šibalský výraz.

„Všichni studenti ke mně," zavolal tak, aby ho každý slyšel. Mládež poslušně vstala a přesunula se blíž k dozoru. „Jsou Vánoce. Vím, že už není brzy ráno, ale to snad nikomu z vás vadit nebude. A když jsou ty svátky, buďme si alespoň pro dnešek všichni rovni. Pojďme, sedněme si společně k profesorskému stolu," vyzval je, popadl tác s konvicí a svým hrnkem a vyrazil.

„To přece nejde," zašeptala jedna studentka.

Muž se rozzářeně otočil: „Proč ne? Já taky nejsem profesor a sedím tam. Pojďte. Stejně tu není nikdo, kdo by nám to vyčítal," pohodil hlavou směrem k čestným místům.

„Tak a teď jsem Brumbál," zahlásil a usadil se na jeho místo. Všichni se smáli a posedali si na profesorská křesla. Nejmenší zájem byl o místo profesora Křiklana. Naštěstí bylo méně žáků než profesorských křesel.

„Vážení profesoři, začněme se slavnostní hostinou," prohlásil. Tleskl. A nic se nestalo. „Dnes jsme si pro vás s Remem připravili pravý černý čaj s citronem. Nejlepší, co znám. A vánoční perníčky. Cítíte, jak pěkně voní?" rozkošnicky začichal.

Nikdo nechtěl být první. Učitel proto vstal a začal obsluhovat žáky. Každý obdržel šálek s horkým čajem a talířek plný cukroví. „Nemusíte mít strach. Sám jsem je kupoval. Do pečení se nikomu motat nehodlám. Tyhle výborné perníčky dělají v Čajovně madam Pacinkové. Každý rok tam na ně chodím."

Vrátil se na své místo a dodal: „Teda, když jsem doma." S radostí pozoroval, jak se děti baví a upíjel ze svého hrnku.

Remus z bezpečné vzdálenosti sledoval Fluida. Proto mu neušlo, že si celou dobu nenalil čaj z konvice, ani neochutnal jediný z perníčků, které byly opravdu vynikající. Hrnek měl přes jeho věčné usrkávání pořád plný. Nejspíš šlo o jedno z kouzel, při kterém se propojují dvě nespojité nádoby. Hoch si také všiml, že si muž svůj čaj vylepšil něčím, co vytáhl z kapsy saka a nenápadně to zase schoval. Jeho chování Removi vrtalo hlavou.


	16. Rozdíl mezi Nebelvírem a Havraspárem

Zbytek dne měl hoch o něco produktivnější. Odpoledne se přesunul do vyhřáté ložnice a četl si. Konečně měl klid na svoji nejoblíbenější činnost. Měl sice své kamarády rád a byl jim vděčný za spoustu pěkných chvil, ale potřeboval mít i čas sám pro sebe a své knihy.

Potom si sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl složený článek. Urovnal list. Vzal si tužku a začal kriticky kontrolovat text. Jakmile se dostal na konec, otočil stranu a začal znovu od začátku. Snažil si uvědomit, jestli jeho opravy byly na místě. Papír odložil. Vzal si čistý pergamen a napsal domů dopis. Oba spisy nechal poslat na adresu svých rodičů.

Vrátil se do svého doupěte a opět se pustil do čtení.

Večer tiše ulehl do postele s nadějí, že brzy usne, když celý den strávil v knihách. Nestalo se. Díval se z okna na nebe plné hvězd. Měsíc nikde nezahlédl. Vždyť byl nov, došlo Removi. Spánek se nedostavoval, a proto přemýšlel nad záhadným učitelem. Nezdálo se mu něco v jeho kabinetu, ale nemohl přijít na to co. Procházel si tu místnost v mysli pořád dokola. Nedocházelo mu to. Proto byl Nebelvír a ne Havraspár, říkal si.

Připadalo mu, že se jeho tělo naprosto vzpíralo noci. Proto toho využil. Vstal, nasadil si ponožky, papuče a župan. Vydal se na průzkum. Fluidum bydlel v nedalekých Prasinkách a v tuhle dobu už tam jistě poklidně podřimoval. Remus měl nejlepší příležitost pro své pátrání.

Stál před profesorským kabinetem. Srdce mu bušilo tak prudce, že by ho musel snad každý slyšet. Snažil se soustředit na svůj úkol. Vytáhl z rukávu hůlku. Zkusil to nejjednodušší, co ho napadlo. Fluidum nevypadal na to, že by si dělal s čímkoliv starosti. „Alohomora." Dveře se otevřely.

Remus vstoupil dovnitř. Zavřel za sebou. Protože nepředpokládal žádnou návštěvu, rozsvítil světlo. Otočil se do místnosti. Překvapením se nemohl ani hnout.

Za stolem seděl Fluidum a přívětivě se usmíval. „Posaď se, Reme," vyzval chlapce a ukázal mu na volnou židli. „Přece tam nebudeš celou dobu stát. Ještě bys mi vynesl spaní. Jen pojď, neboj se. Čekal jsem tě." Přesvědčoval Rema, když už se odlepil ze svého místa u zdi.


	17. Vážná odhalení

„Neboj se. Já tě nekousnu," prohlásil Fluidum s děsivým úsměvem. Na sobě měl šedý komplet. Muž měnil oblečení neobyčejně často.

„Co mi chcete udělat?" zeptal se Remus tiše. Přál si, aby to všechno byl pouhý sen. Ale s tím nemohl počítat. Sebral veškerý důvtip, jehož byl v danou chvíli schopný. Nenápadně nahmatal hůlku.

„Ale Reme, uklidni se. Chci si jen promluvit. Tedy, zatím, jak tahle noc skončí, přece nikdo dopředu neví. Já rozhodně ne, nejsem věštec," mrkl na kluka. Toho zamrazilo.

„Brumbál se to dozví," upozornil hoch.

„Ale Brumbál o všem ví," namítl Fluidum. Podíval se zamyšleně oknem ven. „Dnes je nov. Den, kdy jsi nejslabší, protože jsi jen člověk, a já jsem nejslabší, protože člověkem skoro nejsem."

Remus se na něho podezřívavě podíval. Jemu připadal až moc nebezpečný.

„Nechceš sušenku?" nabídl mu, aby odvedl Removu pozornost. Chlapce ale v tuhle chvíli jídlo vůbec nezajímalo.

„O co vám jde?"

„Jak jsem řekl. Vlastně bych chtěl o trochu víc. Proto jsem si vybral tebe. Jsi chytrý mladý muž, dokážeš přijít na to, co chci. Ale neměl strach, já sám tě budu vést."

„K čemu?"

„K pravdě," uzavřel úvodní část a začal se svým příběhem. „Jak víš, máme toho spolu hodně společného. Teda, možná to teprve zjistíš. Jak jsem řekl, nejsem jen obyčejný člověk jako ty. Nesnaž se něco popírat. Vím o tobě a tvých vlčích choutkách," mrkl na Rema.

Fluidum pokračoval: „Můj otec byl průměrný kouzelník, který si užil krátký románek s mou matkou, o níž vím velice málo. Byla velká tajnůstkářka, dokud žila s námi. Její vlastní lid ji vyloučil ze svého středu, když zjistili, že čeká dítě. Proto se vrátila k mému otci. A ten jako správný gentleman ji přijal. No, možná udělal o dost víc, než se v té době slušelo, protože ho společnost kvůli matce zavrhla a museli se odstěhovat na venkov. Tam jsme poklidně žili do mých čtyř let. Vážně jsem onemocněl. Jednoho večera se mi výjimečně ulevilo. Ten den jsem poprvé opustil své tělo. Vůbec jsem si to neuvědomil. Teda, nejspíš jsem si to nechtěl přiznat. Protože je rozdíl, když táhneš třicet kilo nebo jen pírko. Došel jsem do ložnice mých rodičů a snažil se vetřít mezi ně, jak to děti dělají, když nemohou spát. Matka se polekala, když přese mě přehodila deku a ta mnou projela jako bych byl jen vzduch."

„Vy jste duch," přerušil ho chlapec.

„Počkej s těmi soudy. Duch rozhodně nejsem," zatvářil se znechuceně při té představě.

„Ale rodiče si to taky mysleli. Zkoušeli nejrůznější triky, jak mě udržet v mém těle, ale nic nepomáhalo. Až matka přišla s nápadem," podíval se na obraz.

Remus sledoval jeho pohled. Najednou mu došlo, co se mu na něm nezdálo. Postava v rámu se ani nehnula. „To jste vy?"

„To jsem byl já," přiznal Fluidum. „Dříve v tom rámu byla úplně jiná postava, plná života oproti mně. A tak jsem získal tělo z obrazu. Samozřejmě vzhledem jsem trochu zestárl, ale rozhodně mě netížilo tolik jako moje vlastní schránka. Kolik asi tak váží pomalované plátno? Jakmile matka zachránila své dítě, odešla od nás. Nejspíš to byla divá víla a takové stejně mezi lidmi moc dlouho nezůstávají. Ale jistý si tím být nemůžu. V mých jedenácti se ale ukázalo, že ani tohle tělo pro mě není vhodné. Otci to přidělávalo starosti. V té době jsme se přestěhovali do Prasinek. A nejrůznější šarlatáni na mě zkoušeli, co se dalo."

Removi došel další detail. Existovala jedna rostlina, která dokázala svázat to, co se nedalo žádným jiným způsobem udržet pohromadě: „To vy kradete svízel slečny Pažitové."

„Krádeží bych to zrovna nenazýval. Řekněme spíš, že ho užívám."

„Děláte si z něho čaj. A dal jste ho taky Siriovi, abyste ho potrestal," vzpomněl si, že svízel má močopudné účinky, jak se zmínila profesorka.

„Byl v tom ještě hlubší záměr, ale k tomu se dostaneme," poznamenal. „Svízel je vážně skvělá rostlinka. Problém s tělem z obrazu je ten, že stárne pomaleji než obyčejné lidské. Proto vypadám pořád tak zachovale," zasmál se svému vtipu. „Na druhou stranu má můj organismus spoustu času na vytvoření protilátek proti všem snahám zůstat člověkem. Proto mi i svízel pomalu přestává stačit. Zatím to naštěstí pociťuji jenom, když je nov. Ale to nebude trvat věčně."

„Kvůli tomu jste se potřeboval za každou cenu dostat na ošetřovnu, abyste získal…" Remus netušil, co.

„Myslíš, tuhle lahvičku?" vytáhl ji z kapsy a položil ji na stůl. „Obsahuje éter. Je to trochu svérázné anestetikum." Removi to nedávalo smysl.

„Potřebuji tak trochu uspat svou vlastní duši, aby neměla potřebu mi vyskočit z těla v ten nejméně vhodný okamžik. Je to trochu ironie. Nezdá se ti?" chabě se zasmál. Remus mlčel. Žádnou ironii v tom neviděl.

„Proč mi to všechno říkáte?"

„Ještě nejsme na konci. Pak ti všechno dojde."

„Podstupoval jsem nejrůznější léčení. Tak jsem se poznal například s Albusem nebo s Mlokem. Jenže nikdo neměl úspěch. Protože mě brali za člověka, kterým jsem nikdy nebyl. Mě samotnému to došlo, až když bylo příliš pozdě," odmlčel se. O následujících událostech nedokázal ani po letech mluvit, a tak je přeskočil.

Po nějaké době se dal znovu do hovoru: „Dokážu z každého vycítit jeho nejhlubší obavy, jeho strachy a fobie. Dřív jsem to považoval za něco, co umí každý. Ale pak se mi otevřely oči. Když jsem se jednou nacházel mimo vlastní tělo, potkal jsem člověka. Nevím, co mě to popadlo, ale hrozivě jsem ho vystrašil a mě se ulevilo. Takový pocit jsem nikdy před tím neměl. Jako bych si uvědomil, co skutečně jsem. Ale ten muž zemřel. Leknutím."

„Bubák," zašeptal Remus.

„Věděl jsem, že jsi neobyčejně bystrý," pochválil ho učitel.

„Chcete mě unést a žádat na mém otci výkupné?!" odvážil se hádat.

Bubák se zasmál. „Co tě nemá. Ne. Ale s tvým otcem to souvisí." Mužova tvář se najednou změnila. Odpadla jeho věčná maska a před Remem se nacházela nešťastná postava. „Reme, prosím tě, zachraň mě. Nechci se stát strašidlem. Já jsem přece člověk."

Remus se od něho odvrátil. V téhle místnosti se nenacházel žádný člověk. I kdyby si to oba přáli, ani pro jednoho z nich neexistovala spolehlivá léčba. I když se pan Lupin snažil ze všech sil.

„Tvůj otec je odborník na bubáky, třeba by mohl pomoci."

„Víte, jak to dopadne. Vyvyane," to jméno mu dali rodiče a možná k tomu měli svůj důvod, ale stejně tak se mohl jmenovat i Dorian.


	18. O mnoho let později

Kabinet již spoustu let nevoněl po čerstvých květinách. Jak by mohl, když se tam ono miniaturní zahradnictví objevilo jen na pár týdnů, dokud se profesor Meeks nevyléčil ze svých zlomenin, omrzlin, pohmožděnin a škrábanců. V tuhle chvíli však prostor zpříjemnilo teplo horkého čaje a závan pečených perníčků nejlepší kvality.

Za stolem seděl muž, na kterém už od prvního pohledu bylo vidět, jak ho život zkoušel. Seděl mlčky a lehce se usmíval.

„Víš, že jsi mě dnes docela naštval?" promluvil na něho hlas. „Spokojeně jsem si spal ve své skříni a ty mě do ní zavřeš, zamkneš mě a dokonce necháš studenty, aby mě tyranizovali," vyčetl muži.

„Jen neříkej, určitě sis to taky užíval," odpověděl profesor a zahříval si prokřehlé ruce o stěnu hrnku sálající teplo.

„To nepopírám, ale mohl jsi mi to alespoň oznámit předem," stále protestoval.

„To by pak nebylo žádné překvapení," usmíval se Remus čím dál víc. „A ty přece tak rád šokuješ ostatní."

„Snad dřív, teď už mám rád svůj vlastní klid," usedla průsvitná postava proti Lupinovi. „I když připouštím, že to bylo milé překvapení. Ta děcka se smála tak, že jsem si už v jednu chvíli myslel, že ze mě opět bude člověk."

„Taky dnes vypadáš o mnoho líp," zalichotil mu Remus.

„Mnohokrát děkuji. Jen mi vadí, že nemám, co dát do klopy," poklepal na téměř imaginární oděv.

Čaroděj vykouzlil drobné pomněnky. Fluidum je přijalo s vděčností. „Ale příště už takhle plýtvat magií nebudu," varoval přátelsky Remus.

„To říkáš vždycky a všem," zasmál se přízrak.

„Remus Lupin - učitel, co se potřebuje naučit říkat druhým ne," poznamenal profesor.

Společník mu zatleskal: „Líp bych to neřekl ani já sám." Pak se zamyslel: „Ten Harry Potter, ten by tě to mohl naučit. Vypadá odhodlaně, ten toho ještě hodně dokáže."

„Radši bych mu přál klidné dětství."

Fluidum pokračovalo: „I já sám sebe bych se lekl, kdybych se viděl v zrcadle v podobě mozkomora. Příšerná představa. Naštěstí Remus Lupin, na svém místě jako vždy, zakročil právě včas. Ani kdybychom si to nacvičovali, tak by to tak pěkně nevyšlo. A na to se napijeme," kouzlem zvedl svůj šálek ke rtům a mírně srkl. Remus ho následoval.


End file.
